


Why would he do such a thing?

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Tony is Peter's biological dad ficsss [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Day after day, Peter is spending at his aunt's house more and more often. Tony wanted to think he's avoiding him. But Why would he even do such a thing? His Dad already knew about him being Spider-Man and Thankfully Peter still texted him when he's going on patrols. Tony still got the worry on him and it got worse when Peter came home with blood rolling down his temple, looking like he just finished crying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got nothing to say lol. The summary is… I dunno… maybe shocking.
> 
> Signs* I'll give you momma Pepper here. yay… and let me remind you that Tony is biologically connected to Peter like 'No one should hurt you'. ;)
> 
> Okay LETS DO THIS!

Tony glanced at the clock. It read: 8:00 P.M. Friday

Damn Peter should be home by now. Tony frowned at the untouched plate beside him that he prepared for the kid, who he expected to be home since yesterday he was at his aunt's place. Every other day he would go there. Well some days he skipped going here which his aunt would totally understand. But now. Tony felt like Peter was skipping days on him. Is he really doing that? Tony shook the worry out of him. He should really let Peter to be with his aunt. It was probably good for both Peter and May to have longer bonding time. Okay that was fair enough.

Tony signed and got up from his seat to bring the plate to the fridge. He glanched at Pepper who just walked in.

"Where's Peter?" She asked, setting her bag on the couch.

"May's."

Pepper frowned. "Again. That's the Third day."

And Don't ignore that Damn fact. Tony frowned again. Okay Maybe his kid was avoiding him or Is there something happened to May that he didn't know? If there is, Peter would immediately call him right? Okay that's it. Tony slipped out his phone from his pocket. "I'm texting him."

'Kid are you coming home?' He waited for a reply and Pepper moved beside him to look at the reply too.

After a few seconds, Peter finally answered. 'Oh right sorry I didn't tell you earlier I'm staying here tonight. Is that okay?'

Well that was a hard question to answer. Damn. Tony didn't know what is going first 'Yes' or 'Are you okay?'. Maybe he'll do both.

'Yes but are you okay?' He typed back.

'Yep, why?'

'Nothing kid, I'm just worried.'

'Heh, I'm not dying Dad. I'm okay.'

'You better be.'

'Gtg I'm going on patrol now.'

'K good luck.'

'Thx.' As the conversation ended, Tony frowned at the female beside him. "Did I do something?"

"I see nothing wrong with him." Pepper smiled softly at him. Thankfully Pepper was like this, Not like Nat who would ask 'What did you do?' in an accusing tone because Nope! Tony wasn't up for that.

Pepper continued, "Look. I know this was unusual for you but Peter is a good kid. We can trust him."

She's right. Tony smiled and nodded. But he's stil worrying.

Maybe tomorrow Peter would be and always will be alright. Right?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peter signed as he looked at his phone on the previous conversation with his Dad. Damn on those messages, he sounded like his normal energetic self but it was all just a mask.

He rubbed his back near the shoulder, trying to ease the ache caused by half filled orange juice bottle thrown on his back which is 1/2 gallon. He twirled his shoulder and signed. Name of who did that? Not Flash Thompson but Jason Grimes. May's New Boyfriend.

(Flashback)

"May said she wont be home tonight." Peter said as he typed on the screen of his phone before slidding it in his pocket. "I'm going."

Jason cursed under his breath after he took a sip on the glass cup. 

Peter heard him from behind that Jason poured the rest of the juice, angrily and in his (Peter's) surprise the juice bottle went flying on his back from behind. Shoot. What the hack? The bottle fell with a loud 'thud' on the floor.

Peter spins around to face the man behind him, frowning and bewildered. "What was that for?"

"It's freaking expired." Jason's voice is filled with anger. "You trying to kill me boy?"

Killing someone was never his thing for both being Peter Parker-Stark and Spider-Man. This guy is just too judgmental. Peter huffed, "I'm sorry. I don't have time to do a grocery. I'm in school all day."

"It's just a few things I told you to do." This freak argued back.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not my Dad."

However that TOTALLY true fact silenced the man. Okay maybe Peter shouldn't do that. He made May happy, he's only like this on the kid. But Damn what did Peter do? The Brunette let his anger go and huffed. "I'm going."

Peter was about to turn but he was stopped by Jason frowning at him and voice raising in volume. "Where do you think you're going?"

That made words get stuck on his troat. Shoot. What should he tell this guy? 'I'm going to the Avengers tower' was a little dumb excuse for this freak who didn't believe Peter being an intern for Tony. Yep I know what I said, Jason was told about the internship and like *cough *cough Flash, he thought it's just a joke. But still…

"I'm going to the tower. May let me go there when she's not going to be back." Peter replied, keeping his voice free from anger.

"You're not going."

He frowned at him, shocked. "You can't stop me from doing that!"

That made Jason's temper flare up. He roughly and angrily grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him towards his room. At the first attempt, Peter was able to be free from his grasp but as he turned around to escape to the door, Jason grabbed him again and continued pulling him toward his room.

"No! Let me go! You can't do this to me again!" Peter tried again to escape from the grip on his arm. He felt his eyes welled up with tears when this freak is trapping him again from seeing his Dad. And on his struggle of him trying to walk and not to be dragged on his knees, It's darn hard to pry off the grip on his arm. 

"What did I do!" Peter questioned.

When they finally (and forcefully for Peter) neared the door, The dark haired man (oh right I forgot to tell you Jason is Dark haired.) threw Peter's arm forward that made him stumble and fall on his knees. The Brunette thought he (Jason) missed the door since he (Peter) never got in the room. But no the man is actually wanted to do something. In Peter's surprise, Jason squeezed his neck making his nails dug on the side. Peter's breath instantly stopped and wheezing exchanged with it. His legs tipped on the floor when he was being lifted by his freacking neck. 

"What d-did I do?" Peter chocked out between his pants and wheezing. Only a silent reply and the usual angry expression that got no hint of mercy he begged is what he got from the guy 

And Lastly, The Freak threw him to the floor of his (Peter's) room and closed the door behind him. Darkness took over the room instantly. 

(End of Flashback)

Well having Peter trapped in a room isn't a real threat from him but seeing his Dad while having red marks on his neck is a threat to Jason. May was happy with him and especially after Ben died, She needs it.

The Brunette signed as he looked at the mirror. Damn those red marks on his neck is still as red as his Spider suit, he's been wearing.

He rubbed the ache on his back before slidding the mirror on the his study desk, slidding on his mask, and climbing out the window to escape and have freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Do Jason Grimes' surname sounds familiar to ya? Well Jason Grimes is originally named Rick Grimes from Walking Dead (lol). I won't blame you if you didn't notice that because it wasn't really supposed to be an easter egg game. Not in the mood for easter egg game (I dunno).
> 
> Okay on to the story. And let me pause for 3 seconds.
> 
> 1
> 
> 2
> 
> 3
> 
> Okay! LETS DO THIS!

Patrols last night? Well, it was a success. But still he can't get out of the room. Wait. Okay hold that thought. Peter is facing the wall on his bed, widely awake, when he heard a sound from the door knob.

Then door creaked open. "Stop weeping Kid. Get out of bed. May's coming home."

He heard Jason said with a rough voice. Groaning, Peter sat up on his bed, still having the ache on his shoulder. But it doesn't sting that much since, maybe, it healed a little. He grabbed the hand mirror on the study desk to look at the red marks on his neck. The redness of it, is gone. So good He can leave now. Or later.

He prepared his clothes and stuff on his bag. Surely, May would let him leave. No questions asked.

But he had to face Jason with a Mask. Pathetic. Peter could really say to himself that he was getting sick of that.

After he finished packing his bag, He set the bag right next to the door, so that when May came in. Jeez dude 'I'm outta here' and go to a total excape. And fairly, he would be staying with his dad longer. Yep. Like I said 'Fairly'.

Peter walked out just to see the table filled with plates and Jason sitting on a chair, mindlessly reading a newspaper. Kind of already wearing a mask. He signed deeply before sitting on a chair opposite from the man and he looked at the plate in front of him. It was filled with lettuce salad and bread.

"You pack your bags there boy?" He heard Jason ask.

He huffed and averted his eyes by looking to the left then back to looking at the plate in front of him. "Yep." He replied briefly.

"You're living a dream." He mockingly chuckled. "Stupid internship. You think I fell for that lie?"

Peter looked at him in a slight glare and he rolled his eyes. "Never actually expected you to believe it. Actually you barely knew me-"

Jason smashed his hands on the table making the table shake and making Peter jerk in fear and interrupted. "That's it, I don't want to hear any of it. You're not going. So Eat."

"I'm not scared of you." That made the man frown at him. "I don't care if you said 'I can't go' because now You're not stopping me."

Peter didn't know what came up to him. And some point, He really need this.

"Shut your mouth boy. And just Eat." Jason warned as Peter just kept glaring at him.

Peter shook his head. "No. When May's here. I'm going."

"Are you daring me to lock you in that room again?"

"You can't do that to me anymore."

"I'm warning you one last time. Shut your mouth and Eat."

The Brunette huffed and looked away. "I'm not hungry."

Jason glared at him before standing up from his seat and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the plate in front of Peter. The kid thought he was going to bring it to the sink and throw away the food. But no. His senses alerted him just a Freaking second before the plate went smashing into in the side of his head, making him almost fall on his seat. Seeing Jason was about to attack him again, Peter reflexively stood up from his chair and walked back from the man.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He took a bat from the rack to defend himself. "I'm freaking serious! I'm done with you. Stay away from me. You're a psychopath."

He threw the bat aside, which made the whole rack fall on the side, and he quickly took his bag from his room. Checking if he forgot something that he didn't put in. Nope. Things are all in there. He slinged the bag around his shoulder.

The door clicked open. Peter walked out the door and saw who just came in. May.

She smiled as she hooked her sling bag on a hook. "Hey. What's with the broken plate? She frowned while looking at the broken plate on the floor with food scattered. And how did she not hear Peter shouting earlier? Ugh, Blame it on the neighbors.

"Broken plate's an accident, Jeez hon I'm getting clumsy."says Jason and Peter showed a unimpressed look.

May seemed satisfied with the explanation (or Lie). She turned to Peter and frowned. "You're not staying for Breakfast?"

"No, May. Mr. Stark is already waiting for me. Gotta go." Peter placed a quick peck on her cheek before leaving.

He briskly walked, until he reached the train. The pain on his head was forcing his tears to spill out. He was trying to swipe it out but it kept coming. Why would Jason do such a thing? Did he really deserve this? What would his Dad think when he saw him like this?

"Your head. It's bleeding." Peter snapped out of his thoughts and for him to see a concerned passenger beside him. A blonde female asked worriedly. "You okay?"

Peter frowned and he reached to his temple. Ouch, it stinged more. His fingers came back with blood.

"Here." The lady handed him a clean handkerchief which he automatically accepted and placed it on his temple. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Peter nodded "Thank you"

She asked again, "You sure?"

"Yes, Ma,am."

The Blonde was about to ask a question again but she was interrupted by the train announcing the arriving station.

Peter cleared his throat. "That's my stop."

The Brunette quickly left the train and the concerned citizen so confused and worried about the boy.

llll

"Kid, Why didn't you call me?" Happy looked at him with a questioning look.

As Peter neared Happy, He kept the handkerchief and hand on his temple because he was sure once he removed it, blood would roll down. "Sorry Uncle Happy, I forgot."

"At least you got home- What's that?" Happy asked, sternly. He frowned as he pointed at the handkerchief and also noticed Peter's eyes are kind of puffy and red. "What happened?"

Peter quickly brought his hand down, wishing that his healing abilities would go faster. "Nothing."

Happy rolled his eyes as he stepped forward him. "Tony and Pepper just raised a bad liar."

"Ow! Wait don't touch it. I'm fine." Peter shoved (Happy's) his hands away when he tried to touch it.

Happy was able to touch it, just a little and he frowned at his hand when it came back with blood. He cursed under his breath, "It's bleeding. We should get that patched up."

"Who did that?" He asked as he lead Peter to the elevator, who brought the handkerchief back on his temple.

The Web-slinger gulped a lump of saliva down his troat before replying. "Jason."

As they both stepped in the elevator, Happy frowned, deeper. "Jason? Who's Jason?"

Peter was about to reply but, as my usual thing to do in stories, he was interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. asking. "What floor would you like to go Happy-Hap?"

Happy really wanted to hit that A.I. He signed before giving F.R.I.D.A.Y. a command. "Fourteenth Floor."

Then the elevator climbed.

Peter cleared his troat and spoke up to answer Happy's earliest question. "He's May's new Boyfriend. He- uh-"

"He beat you up? Didn't he?" He finished for the kid.

Peter nodded. "B-but please don't do anything to him."

Happy frowned at him, shocked and confused at the same time. What the- The kid had been beat up and he was asking him that kind of favor.

"He's great with May. This is nothing. I'm fine." He tried to reason out but for Happy, it was no excuse for beating up a kid.

Happy signed, letting it all out. Because he was REALLY and CERTAINLY sure Tony would not let that pass. "Okay but promise me, you're going to tell your Dad. Clear?

He reluctantly nodded. "Crystal."

Heh, I see what you did there Happy.

"Okay tell me the whole story." Happy added.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Pep. Craving anything?" Tony signed as he looked at the fridge. You know what it felt when you are looking for a snack and the fridge is like your heaven sent gift but when you opened it. Expectation and Reality are two different things. The Fridge is freaking empty just Vegetables on the lowest level was occupying it and the leftover plate from yesterday. Jeez. Who knew Tony Stark had a empty fridge?

"Nothing at all." Pepper shrugged without looking away from her booklet then she stood up from her seat, walked to the kitchen and reached for the top cabinet. Then she placed some baking supplies on the kitchen counter. "How about bake some cupcakes?"

He snorted as he closed the fridge. "Rather order it."

She glared at him before elbowing him. Hard.

"Ow." He complained.

The elevator ringed then it opened. Both Him and Pepper turned around to see who exited the elevator and entered. Happy and Peter. Well that was unexpected for the kid to go back home without texting. But when the duo neared them, They noticed something that made them really worried. Peter was holding a handkerchief on his temple before quickly bringing it down. Definitely trying to hide it. Plus his eyes are a little red and puffy. It looked like Peter just finished crying. OR Peter scratched his eyes. Heh that was just basically them trying to shake off the worry. Hope it worked.

Pepper frowned and Tony asked, "Hey What's that?"

Definitely not.

Peter shook his head. "Nothing."

Happy shot him a look and Peter shot back a 'Are you serious now?' look.

Pepper asked with less stern. "Honey, what happened to your head?"

He turned to her. "I-I just hit my head. I'm okay."

Tony didn't really belived that, neither did Pepper. "Nice try kid. But try again."

Seemingly, Peter didn't know how to explain it without making their worries blow. So Happy just helped him out. "An idiot broke a plate on his head."

Nope that didn't help.

"WHAT?!" Tony and Pepper exclaimed in unison as Peter winced, bringing the handkerchief back to his temple.

"Who is this Idiot?" Tony asked worriedly and Pepper took a step forward to Peter to look at the bruise. She cupped Peter's cheek while she looked at the side of his head, taking the bloodstained handkerchief on his hand and putting it on the high table beside her.

"Jason Grimes. Kid said He's May's new boyfriend." replied Happy.

Tony frowned as he also took a step forward Peter to look at the bruise. Pepper moved away a little to let him look.

The billionare tapped the sides of the bruise lightly and asked. "How much did that hurt?"

Peter shrugged after being blank for a moment there. "Not that much but It's no big deal."

Pepper looked at him, shocked. "No big deal!? Look it's still bleeding."

"It'll be alright after two days. Maybe tomorrow. Don't worry. It'll be fine." He tried lessen the worry out of them.

"Better get your uncle Bruce to check it." Tony added as Pepper cooperated by leading Peter the way to the medical room.

llll

The metal medical tray. Eh what do you call it? The metal tray. Container? Nah just call it, Tray or stainless tray. Okay. The Stainless tray clinged as the tiny bits of splinter from the kid's temple was dropped. Peter glanced at the tray - Eh, Stainless tray - and saw how many bits were in it. Two. Wait. Three. Damn. No wonder when he pressed the handkerchief on his temple, blood still kept rolling down and stings like crazy.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he dabbed some anti-bacterial liquid on Peter's bruise who refused to wince even though it stung like crazy.

Peter shrugged. "Long story."

Long story? or he really just didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe both? Bruce signed, as he placed the bandages. "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

That's better.

lllll

Happy, however, was told about that 'Long story' and now was telling Tony about it. Pft. He had to. Even if Peter like it or not. He needed to.

"What else did that person do to Peter?" asked Tony, while he was watching Peter being bandaged. There's got to be more than the plate thing. He got to know what else

"He locked Peter up when the kid wanted to go to the tower. And also beat him up." That answered the question why the kid had been in his aunt's house longer. Tony just stayed silent, deep in thought.

Pepper muttered, "How dare he do that?"

Happy turned to Tony, "What are you going to do?"

Pepper also turned to Tony with a frown, "Don't say you're going to do nothing."

"That's definitely not gonna happen." replied Tony without looking away from the medical room.

llll

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Tony smiled as he neared Peter, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Peter smiled back. "I'm alright Dad."

"I found that he got a contusion on his back near the shoulder. But it'll be quickly healed." Bruce points out.

Tony frowned to Peter. "Are you gonna tell me about that?"

He shrugged. "Just a flying orange juice bottle. No big deal."

"By that Jason, again?" asked Tony with his brow raised slightly.

Peter nodded.

He (Tony) signed as he sat down on the bed in front of Peter. "We should talk to May."

Peter looked at him, fear slowly painting his face.

"Tell her everything."

In Tony's surprise, Peter hugged him like there is no tomorrow, digging his face on his Dad's shoulder. "Dad, I-l don't wanna go there. Please."

Tony frowned, Bruce looked at the kid in shock and Pepper lifted a hand over her mouth, unsure what to say and do.

"Please. Please. I don't want to go. I don't want to be trapped again." begged Peter, muffled due to having his face on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey hey hey." Tony patted his back. "Hey look at me."

He pulled away from the hug and only for Tony to look at him, with his eyes welled up. The billionare cupped both of his cheek as his thumb ran below his eyes. "No one can do that to you. Okay? When you're with me, You're always safe."

Peter slipped his eyes closed letting his tears fall and he nodded.

"Okay." Tony smiled softly and nodded before pulling Peter back to the hug.

'Definitely going to punch someone's face later on' Tony thought to himself.

lllllll

"How about we bake some cupcakes?" Pepper smiled softly at Peter as she placed the baking tray on the kitchen counter.

"Sure Mom!" Peter pulled a kitchen drawer and grabbed a pair of spoon and fork, still having a bandage on the side of his head. Then he turned to his Dad. "Hey, Dad. You in?"

"Sure. Why not?" replied Tony.

Baking was fun. Just a few times when Peter accidentally spilled the flour that made Pepper frown at him and rolled her eyes, letting it pass when he just giggled. And some moments when Peter gets sneaky. Like now.

He dipped a tea spoon on the finished cupcake mixture while Tony placed a bowl full of flour, butter and an egg on the mixing machine, chatting Pepper, who was also grabbing the finished cupcake bread from the oven and about to be topped by frosting.

Pepper laughed. Peter was unsure of what she said or what Tony just said, he was more consentrated on being damn sneaky. When he succeeded, he brought the spoon to his mouth and turned around only for being caught by both Tony and Pepper.

"Hey!" They frowned in unison as Peter smiled, acting innocent by hiding the spoon in his mouth behind his back.

Tony raised a brow with a head shook. "Damn what a sneaky kid I got."

"Don't eat that raw." Pepper warned. "You'll get yourself sick."

Then Tony glanced at the clock. "Kid, I need to go out. You okay here?"

Peter nodded as he licked his finger which was dipped on the mixture. "Yeah sure. But where are you going?"

"Meeting."

Well, it's actually not a meeting. Kind of...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I trusted you with Peter. May. I trusted you." Tony said, keeping his voice free from anger.

May dropped her head into her hands, feeling guilty and shameful. "I'm sorry. I know I'm really a bad aunt."

Tony signed, stopping her to go on. "I'm not saying that you're a bad aunt. You're a great one but if you're staying with this guy. Please, Don't leave Peter with him next time."

She shook her head, looking at her hands in anger and pure determination. "There won't be a next time. Can I see Peter?"

"Peter is kinda scared to go here but you can visit him."

May nodded. "Thank you Tony."

Then the door clicked open. Ah, just the person I want to see. Not!

The Dark-haired man's eyes went wide when he saw who was May with. "Mr. Stark. Hi I'm Jason." Heh, I would change my name if I were you.

Tony stood up from his seat. Oh gosh this is the scene I want to see. Grab your popcorns everyone!

"Tony Stark as so you know already." He held his hand out for Jason to shake which he did shake. Damn he wished that had a guntlet now to break those damn fingers.

Jason nodded. "What made you go here?"

Tony, kind of, ignored the question and asked Jason a guestion. "You know Peter Parker?"

"Oh yeah of course-" PUNCH! Jason's head almost went flying backwards at the sudden square punch on his face.

Then Tony turned to May, rubbing his hand and also ignoring Jason behind him who was trying to ease the blood flow from his nose. "Okay That is why I'm here. Mrs. Parker, The car is downstairs. I'll be waiting for you in there."

Then Tony disappeared to the door. Jason turned to May, who was giving him a hard death glare.

lllll

"I would get out of the car and give that guy a punch, if you want." said Happy at the driver's seat.

Tony nodded. "Be my guest Happy."

But Happy changed his mind when he saw Jason exiting the apartment, having trouble carrying his bag and clutching on his stomach with a red contusion on his cheek. Obviously May has something to do with it. Happy shook his head, "Nah I think I'm good."

May also exited the apartment, ignoring Jason as she went pass him.

She went in the car, closing the car roughly and hardly. Definitly mad. "Lets go."

lllll

"Okay just do circles until you reached the top." Pepper points out while she was doing the frosting on the cupcake.

Peter nodded, trying the frosting by himself on a cupcake. Okay. One twirl then going up. Then done! Perfect twirl. Cupcake done!

"Hey good job!" complemented Pepper.

Peter dipped his finger on the cupcake frosting, totally ruining it, and tapped it on Pepper's cheek. Her face instantly showed surprise before turning into a smug look. "Oh Honey, You asked for it."

She squeezed a bunch of frosting on her palm and slapping it on his face.

Peter just giggled as he shaved of the frosting on his face and licking it. "Oh it was good!"

Pepper rolled her eyes as she wipped her cheek and Peter washed his face off.

Then the elevator ringed open and May entered, followed by Tony.

Peter's smile turned into a frown when he saw her and Tony enter. Not knowing if there is someone else going to enter.

May quickly ran to Peter and pulled him in a hug. "Oh I'm so sorry. Hon."

He nodded as he digged his face. "It's okay May. It's not your fault."

Pepper and Tony just smiled as they watched the two.

May pulled away from the hug to see Peter's face. "Don't worry about that idiot anymore. Okay?"

Peter nodded and he smiled to lighten the mood. "You should try our cupcake May."

May gasped as she saw the cupcakes. "Wow. Yummy!"

Tony beamed as he took a cupcake but his face scrunched up in a unimpressed look when someone tapped a finger on his cheek, which is dipped in frosting. He glanched at Peter who was having a big grin on his face and a finger dipped in frosting.

"Oh Kid you asked for it!" Peter was about to run away but he was grabbed by the belly by Tony. He yelped as he felf himself being tickled.


End file.
